I'm With You
by Yuki-neesama
Summary: Fionna has left her home in fear of a drunk man. She finds herself meeting a strange man who offers to help her if she helps him.


**? Pov**

Why did I have to go? Everything would have been better if I just stayed. *Sigh* That's a stupid question. Of course I had to leave. If I didn't, I would have… No, this isn't right. It doesn't make sense to start the story here. I'll have to go back a few hours ago to where it all started. And to where my life took a dramatic turn for the worst. Before I start, my name is Fionna Mertins, and I have a story to begin and end. So, that's right. This is in my point of view.

*Flashback*

Why did I let Lsp drag me to this party? There's nothing but drunk idiots, sluts, and people just dying for attention on the dance floor. Where's that idiot? I need to leave before something bad happens. And when I'm around, something bad always happens. Oh speak of the devil. Of course he's at the bar. Lsp was short for Lenny Stephan Patrick. He was a short, chubby individual who was obsessed with purple and his 'lumps' or love handles. He was sassy, attention-seeking, ignorant, and is also seen usually texting on his phone. I swear he was a real pain in the you know what.

"LSP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and the idiot still ignored me. He better be dead, because if he isn't, he will be. I maneuvered through the crowd of people and finally got sight of his lumps or whatever. I was right behind him and he still didn't seem to notice me. I tap his shoulder and in a drunken slur, he replies, "What do 'ya want?" I back up a little bit before I say, " I see you were drinking again. Well, I'm out, dude. I can't take this party anymore." I turn around to leave when I feel two arms wrap around my waist. "Wait, Fionna, you're my ride home!" I sigh in disbelief. "Can't you just walk home? You live like twenty minutes from here." Suddenly, the look on his face changed from a drunken smirk to a sad frown.

"Do you want me to die, Fionna? I'm drunk. I'll probably walk straight into traffic and die, and since you were the last one to see me, the people who find my sweet, dead bod will," "Alright, dude, I'll drive you home! Now let's go!" I walked a few feet ahead of me to notice Lsp was nowhere near me. I walk back to the bar to notice him still sitting there with a smug look on his face. "Lsp, let's go means let's go!" He looks down at the ground and says, "I can't walk." I face palm and look down at him. Unbelievable! I turn around so my back is facing him and kneel down. "Get on." I said, pointing at my back. He climbs on and when I was expecting him to be heavy, he was surprisingly light.

I walk through through the crowd feeling millions of eyes on us. I just ignore the feeling and continue to walk through the large group of people. Suddenly, one of those drunk idiots stops me and says, "Hey, babe. Why do you drop the loser and hang out with some real men?" I scoff in his face before I say, "Sorry, but I had enough of drunk men for tonight." I walked past the dude and run out the door with Lsp on my back.

*Timelapse~ 10 mins*

"Lsp, wake up. We're at your house." Lsp grumbles but gets up, opens the car door, and proceeds to walk towards his house. "I thought you couldn't walk." I say with extreme sarcasm. Lsp just yells, "Whatever Fionna!" and continues to walk. Just as I'm about to drive off, I see Lsp running back to the car. "What now, can't open the door to your house?" Lsp turns to me and dramatically says, "No, even worse." Now, I start to get worried. "I left my phone at the party." My worry fades. "Don't worry about, Lenny, yo can get it tommorow. Now go to bed." I say with an exhausted look on my face. "But it had all of my info… and yours…" I look at him with a bit of worry. "So what? You had a lock screen, didn't you?" He replies with silence. I look at him with fire in my eyes. "What type of information did you have on your phone?!" He backed away as he said, "Oh, nothing. Just your phone number, apartment address, apartment number," With that, I was gone.

*Time Lapse~10 minutes*

I burst open the door and look for the bar the same drunk idiot was at. He was looking through Lsp's phone! "Hey, that's not yours! Put it back!" He turns around with a sinister smirk on his stupid face. "So, I guess you're the Fionna chick, right?" I look up at him and spat, "And what if I am?" He laughed and said, "Well then, it's your lucky day girly. You're coming home with me." I ignore his last comment and reached for the phone. He had it just out of my grasp. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "You will be my little pet, girly. I kick him in the groin and grab the phone. As I walk out the door, I hear him chuckle and say, "I know where you live!" I gasped and ran out with tears threatening to fall. He was right, probably for the first time in his life.

I drove to Lsp's house and gave him back his phone. I hugged him and he looked almost confused. I said my goodbyes because I was leaving and was never coming back. Not as long as that guy knew where I lived. After all, I don't know what type of dude this guy is. I ran down the road, leaving my car in Lsp's care. I run until I see a bus stop. I sit on the bench with little to no supplies. I had about 200$ in cash, my purse, pocket-knife, and light sweater. I watch as a strange man walked up to me and held out his hand. This is where it all begins for me.

*End of Flashback*

"What is a pretty girl like you doing out here by herself?" His voice was deep and husky. he was a slim average height man and appeared to be twenty-one. His teeth were sharp, almost like a vampire's. He wore a plaid red shirt, dark blue jeans, and red converses. The thing that really caught my attention was his eyes. They were crimson, the color of blood. They looked evil yet pure at the same time. He began to talk again. "I know you need some help and I do too so why don't we help each other out, huh?" I looked up at him again and said, "How did you know I was in trouble.?!" He looked at me as if I had spoke nonsense. "Pretty girl at the bus stop who's not even bothering to try to ride one. Classic damsel in distress." I scoff at what I heard. "I am not a damsel in distress. I can handle myself fine."He chuckles and says, "Sure, whatever. Are you with me or not?" I couldn't help but blush at what I said next. "I don't know who you are, but I'm with you."


End file.
